


Don't Ask For Cream In Your Coffee

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Birth Month Cheesy Tropes Challenge! [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First part of my 30 days of cheesy tropes for the month of June.. It's my birth month so .. I wanted to do something special .. just happens to have the same amount of days in my favorite tropes challenge so here ya go. I rated it Explicit and No Warning just in case because I'm unsure what will come out of it in the course of the month.. so .. enter at your own risk as they say!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ask For Cream In Your Coffee

Coffee Shop:

Dean Winchester has never been shy a day in his life, Mary swears up and down he winked at both of the the handsome and beautiful Neonatal nurses when they came to collect him, even though the details might be a bit hazy. Obviously you could imagine her surprise when the Sam came home claiming that his charming older brother got tongue tied over the barista over at the new coffee house/bakery by the garage.

Her and John’s anniversary was coming soon so she feigned an excuse claiming she wanted to discuss having a cake made at the new bakery. Before he knew what hit him, Dean had offered to drive her and thought the whole thing was his idea. Yeah, she really was that good...her boys were big strong men, but that didn’t mean that she wouldn’t let them know who was boss from time to time. 

She stepped into the beautiful new space for the first time and could immediately feel the invitation to stay in the air, that’s probably one of the things people were drawn to most. She saw a shorter sandy haired man behind the display counter full of what had to be some of the most decadent cakes she’d ever laid eyes on. She looked him up and down and while he was quite attractive, he wasn’t Dean’s type at all. That lead her eyes to roam the rest of the shop trying to locate the other new face. 

It didn’t take long to see him, she knew immediately when he stepped out of the swinging doors to the back room and a coy smile played on his lips. He was gorgeous, raven black hair unbelievably blue eyes, yeah this was him alright, it just had to be. 

“You know hon, maybe some coffee first.. I haven’t had many decent cups since your father started making it twenty years ago, and it smells heavenly in here. Buy this ole’ gal a drink handsome?” She said with a sly grin.

“Uh.. mom I’m not sure this is .. uh this probably isn’t the best place.. for .. you know.. for that.”

Immediately her curiosity grew even deeper, he wasn’t even within ten feet of the man and he was already behaving so unlike himself.

“Oh come now Dean, I don’t think that nice man behind the counter is going to bite me or anything. What’s gotten into you?” She pulled his arm along with her as she walked straight up to the grinning barista. 

“Can I help you?” He asked nicely, a deep rugged voice that even Mary would admit was incredibly alluring for such a young man. 

“Yes sweetie, I’ll just have a small black coffee please with just a touch of cream. Dean honey.. do you want anything while we’re here?” Oh Mary could fake innocence better than most, so she just looked sweetly up at her son’s handsome face.

“Yeah uh me too.. that’s I mean.. that’s fine with me too.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck and Mary was certainly intrigued to see him displaying a lack of the usual Winchester charm. 

“Coming right up.” The man said with a smile that was focused purely on her son that time and she could tell immediately he was just as interested as Dean seemed to be. 

He handed their cups over fairly quickly and she took her first sip right at the counter not taking even one step toward the door. It was a delicious brew that’s for sure.. one of the best cups of coffee she’d ever had. Mary nodded at the barista and when he asked if she’d enjoyed it, she almost turned to go until two unbelievably funny things happened simultaneously. 

The sassy barista was smiling as the words “Are you enjoying your blowjob Dean?” left his mouth, to which her son spewed coffee out quite comically. 

“Damnit Cas, that’s my mom you can’t just say things like that.” 

“But that’s what it’s called Dean.. it’s called a blowjob.” The smirk was unwavering and Mary busted out laughing. 

“I’ll be over at the bakery side for a bit, enjoy yourself honey.. Cas.. I expect to see you over for dinner sometime soon?”

“If he ever gets the courage to ask, I’d love to. I hope to see you soon.”


End file.
